Noctium
by Sailor-chan
Summary: 29th Century: In order to maintain her family's high status in an era where a financial crisis strikes, Brittany Pierce must marry someone she doesn't even know, even if her heart belongs to someone else... or so she thinks.
1. Countdown

Author's note: Hi there. I'm testing my luck with this story, I hope you guys like it... but please review! Several times I've published and when I don't get feedback I think no one's interested... so it would be really cool if you give me your opinion. Don't be shy: if you add me to your alert list, give me some feedback ;)

* * *

Chapter I: Countdown

* * *

Year 2838, 29th century

It started in the 21th century "the big crisis", as they called it, or that's what elderly people and historians use to say, and they heard it before from other elderlies and historians, thus repeating until going back to the mentioned century. Gigantic enterprises closed, some others emerged and capitalism took domination, for the entire world's horror. Year after year, world economy went downhill… multiple natural disasters caused millionaire losses and natural resources were running out at a devastating pace.

After centuries of constant surviving struggle, humanity could stabilize… although not that much. They felt like floating shipwrecked people, holding on to a piece of wood but with the uncertainty of when they would be finally rescued.

In every place of the globe technologic advances that were presented amongst the years could be observed… and any person born in the 20th or 21th centuries would have been intrigued, because there were even traces of technology that had been considered 'archaic' such as steam machines.

The street was active, full of life. Law agents were sliding here and there through air while steam could be seen throwing into the atmosphere and some different vehicles, both terrestrial and air ones pacing in the street without stopping: solar ones, steam ones, electric… an excellent day for making some business, with no doubt.

The big oak doors opened, letting in sight a splendid palace (there wasn't another word to describe it) emitting blinding reflections. Gold, silver, platinum… you name a metal and surely you will find it. An enormous zeppelin went by flying, covering everything with its gigantic shadow and also the visitor who was about to come in. Without even taking care about the incredible zeppelin's route, he went inside the presumptuous building.

The palace indoors looked like a strange combination of eras: at first sight it appeared to be like an 18th century Versailles palace replica, but while observing also notices the hints of Victorian era. Infinite rooms extended through the length of a hall; some were minimalistic, others were impressionist and some other of abstract concept. It was as if the human being wanted to recycle ages and past tendencies; like ideas were already spent or like he would even want to economize imagination.

Two large rows went at every side of the doors, slightly bowing to receive the distinguished visitor.

A grotesque, thin and pale looking woman arrived to the entrance hall running, adjusting a ridiculous pink colored hat, wearing an outfit of the same color.

"Well, well, you're already here!" said the woman breathing with some difficulties and smiling to him, apologizing. "Excuse me, I beg you, for the delay. You see, we were expecting you in thirty minutes or so and…"

"Oh, don't worry." The man tranquilized her, smiling to her and showing a perfect set of teeth and almost imperceptible dimples in his cheeks, partially occult by a beard that made him look very attractive. "It was my fault for arriving earlier without further notice."

"Oh, you're so gentle, but don't blame yourself, it was my lack of professionalism" she insisted.

"Nonsense, I was willing to wait, but you are an excellent hostess." He replied bowing to kiss the back of her hand, a gesture that had been considered as "old fashioned" but it was regaining popularity in recent years.

The motion caused a giggling and blush of the woman for the unexpected action. Besides, it was impossible not to feel like a maid in such a handsome and distinguished man's presence.

"Well, well." She said with her cheesy voice. "The important thing here is that you are here. We were expecting you with so much excitement! My name is Abigail Swan. Follow me, please."

It was a lie, of course. No one expected "with excitement" that kind of visits, except for her, surely, because if the _deal _turned successful she would receive a juicy commission for her intermediary works.

They walked across the infinite hall; doors displayed at both sides, some of solid wood and some others were made of crystal. The woman was ranting about something that her companion could not fully understand, and honestly he wasn't really interested.

In the other hand, Abigail seemed to be thrilled and it wasn't strange: you don't get the chance to greet the health secretary of United States of America every day to discuss about these matters; it felt like being in the presence of a celebrity.

"You'll see that you're going to love Brittany, sir" Abigail said boiling with emotion, throwing her hands in the air exaggeratedly.

"Let me tell you a secret," she leaned towards him with a complicity gesture and he did the same, with an amused smile. "A girl like this doesn't even need my services; she could get an excellent deal by herself!"

"You are really lucky, then." The man besides her expressed his opinion.

"Don't even mention it! I was utterly dying with emotion when I got her file and the terms… but you'll see, the Pierces are really formal and serious persons therefore they wanted a professional to take care of her daughter's future, of course."

"I can imagine." The secretary agreed smiling once again to her, this time letting his malice on the surface.

"You look tired, get some breathe, please."

"No, sir, I shouldn't!" Responder her, but she was panting.

"Do not worry, after all it was me the one who wanted to take a walk, do you remember? I also can ask you to take a moment to recover yourself." He offered gently. The doctor loved long walks and it was a way to keep moving in an era where there were electric carriers that took you from the point A to the point B even in your own home, if this was big enough.

"I really appreciate it, you are such a gentleman." Abigail answered and he showed one more time his perfect teeth and lovely dimples. "Alright, let me tell you a little more about her. Brittany is such a gleeful young lady, so innocent…"

The man didn't really pay attention. He already knew everything he wanted to know about Brittany Pierce, those things that were interesting about her.

The young lady was the daughter of a prominent Dutch entrepreneur classified amongst the richest men in Europe and was looking forward to bond intercontinentally. The eyes of every economist in the world were set in that child, the insignificant fourteen years old daughter that will serve as a tribute to impulse her father's success and, why not? It would impulse the success of a nation and even a continent's one.

The secretary had received the _insinuation _that he could be the perfect candidate to forge the alliance between the government of USA and the European millionaire. Millionaire numbers were transferred to enhance the attractive that he could have to position himself in the favorites of Mister Pierce, this obtained, of course, from the country's taxes.

There were demonstrators in every place, but most part of the population didn't even care, because everyone had to risk if they wanted to win, and that was something they knew… the arranged marriage of Brittany Pierce was an open secret in both nations and it even was the receiver of numerous prayers, begging that it would all turn into an equal gain to the population.

Arranged marriages had been a tradition since a couple centuries ago, at a worldwide level. They were set to gain economic stability between families, because you sometimes could wake up without knowing if the currency value had decreased, or in exchange you had your bank account filled with useless little green papers. Properties, money, actions… any wealth was good to settle a marriage that could be annulled by that thing that never gets old fashioned, that marvelous invention called divorce.

In conclusion, the only thing the man cared about was the monetary value this girl would add to himself, his family and his country.

"Thanks for allowing me to have that breathe!" Abigail said after she regained some stamina and ranting a lot about the Dutch heiress virtues. "Now, let's go on… Brittany must be right there! You're going to love her, and of course your son will be head over heels with her!"

"Oh no," he said with a small giggle. The worker women sighed silently as soon as they saw him, so handsome and elegant. He greeted them with a warm and captivating sight. "It is my daughter I want to marry with her. My son is not old enough to marry the young lady."

"How atrocious, I'm such a fool!" Abigail exclaimed covering her mouth with a hand. "I beg you to forgive my terrible mistake."

"Don't be overwhelmed, please… the Pierces are very succinct, they surely only mentioned that the girl will be my daughter in law but they didn't even mention that detail."

Arranged marriages, however, had evolved and experienced diverse changes, being the most visible the chance of getting a divorce and the fact that homosexual relationships weren't unapproved anymore by society… as long as they perceived some benefit of it. A man could be "voluntarily forced" to getting married either with a woman or man, and the same went for the females. After all, the only thing you needed were two subjects you could "sacrifice" for a greater good. Even the religion had given up and now they allowed religious weddings between same sex couples… thus being the result of multiple political pressures, of course and with the goal of receiving generous "donations" from the newlyweds.

They arrived to a circular room, very large and soberly decorated, which was really a contrast with the entrance hall. The doctor turned to see every side, expecting to see a little woman waiting for him, but he didn't see anyone. Abigail's smile was slowly fading and it went away completely when a maid came with a nervous expression plastered on her face.

"Where is Miss Pierce?" Abigail asked to the maid, who gulped.

"We didn't find her, Miss Swan." It was the response she gave, staring at the ground. "We've already looked in the entire house."

"What do you mean with 'we didn't find her'?" The matchmaker asked and the kind woman the doctor meet vanished, leaving instead an irritable one. "Of course she's somewhere, and you, useless people are unable to find a fourteen year old brat?"

She turned to see where the doctor sat and she regained her sticky tone:

"Brittany had a misfortune, sir, but it won't be long until she comes."

He just made a gesture indicating that it didn't matter.

A boy peeked shyly and whispered:

"We found her!"

* * *

A melodic laughter was heard coming from the branches of a tree, where a tall blonde girl was jumping from branch to branch.

"Miss Pierce, please come down, you may get hurt!"

"I am not 'Miss Pierce', I'm Brittany!" The girl yelled from the heights. "And I'm not going down, down there is really boring!"

Brittany thought it was really fun to see almost all servants gathered under the tree where she was. Just for recreation, she jumped to branches forward and laughed when she saw how everyone ran like little ants to follow her.

One of the men folded his tucked his sleeves and began climbing with effort the tree where she was. Brittany watched in her seat and just when he was about to reach her, she laughed again and climbed a very high branch. The man tried to grab her, but he slipped and fell on his butt in the same branch he was, opening his eyes with panic when he saw the ground.

"Help!" he yelled terrified and grasping the branch.

Everyone sighed, exasperated.

"What a jackass." Somebody said.

Fantastic: now they had to make a little girl AND a really tall man, climb down.

"M… Brittany! There's spaghetti and meatballs in the kitchen… why don't you come down and eat?" A cook tried to convince her.

The proposal was too tempting and Brittany nibbled his finger, wondering what to do. To tell the truth, so much jumping made her really hungry and thirsty, besides she loved spaghetti and that was a double encourage. She smiled; the decision was made.

"You better send the food up here, because I am not going down!" She yelled and swung, hearing several screams. She climbed one more time, amused, and then she saw the one who tried to climb to get her still in the branch. She stopped laughing immediately and she eyed him with curiosity.

"Hey, you… yes, you, the one in the tree!"

The tall man turned to see her, keeping his fearful expression.

"Why are you still up here?" She asked with a yell.

"I don't want to go down, this is really high!" He answered screaming as well.

"What a fool!" she exclaimed with a laugh. "Why do you climb a tree if you don't know how to go down?"

"I didn't want you to get hurt, Miss! I had to climb and get you." He said with his shaking voice.

She felt ashamed, even more because she had laughed when she saw him there hugging the tree as if his life depended on it.

"What's your name?" She asked from the top.

"Finn… Finn Hudson"

"I'll tell you how to go down, Finn! Do exactly as I say and you'll be down in a moment."

She told him the instructions from the branch she was still at, and at first he hesitated, but at the end he obeyed her. In a couple of minutes he was again in firm land, under the gazes of everyone around him, who were marveled with Miss Pierce's skills to climb trees.

"Please, Brittany." A girl yelled with a trembling voice. "Come down already."

The little Dutch girl saw everyone observing her with worry. It had been enough fun for a day; it was time to climb down. With dexterity she climbed down and fell on the floor with a perfect jump.

A collective relief sigh was heard and Finn began thanking her. Before they could catch her, she went running across the field, laughing again, but she hardly moved four feet when she stepped on someone.

"Uh-oh" she said when she saw who it was.

* * *

Abigail pulled and took her to the entrance, grabbing her by the ear.

"Ouch, ouch!" complained the blonde.

"You are such a devilish child!" She screamed. "I should tell your father! I would spank you ten times if it weren't…!"

But Abigail suddenly released her and Brittany rubbed her reddening ear, with teary eyes.

"Se-secretary… I thought you would be in…"

"I heard a commotion and, call me sneaky, but I wanted to see what it was… well, you're quite the climber, huh?" He asked, turning to see Brittany.

The expression of that man was between amused and curious. Brittany hid behind Abigail but she forcefully took her by the arm and pulled to place her in the front.

"Oh my God, sir, such an embarrassment, to present her wearing these rags…!" Abigail was about to cry.

"She's perfect." The doctor stated, marveled, now that she was in front of him and he could see her with scrutiny. "If she looks like this covered in dirt, I can't imagine how beautiful will she look wearing a nice dress."

Abigail blinked several times, unable to believe her good luck.

"Uh… of course you're right!" She added quickly. "With this you can see that your future daughter in law is really beautiful in every situation… just imagine the beautiful grandchildren she will give to you!"

The kid shivered when she heard this.

"I see I see…" the doctor agreed.

Brittany was blonde, very tall and slim. She had gorgeous blue eyes, matching with all her poise. He had observed the grace she had in her movements, as if the trees were an extension of her.

"She's such a happy and lively girl… I know she's not in the age but, your daughter will not have rest with her! If you know what I mean." She covered her mouth with a hand, laughing because of her daring comment.

Now it was the secretary's turn to laugh.

"I don't think so!" He exclaimed thinking about her daughter, who was already initiated in Sapphic pleasures at the age of thirteen and it seemed that she was going to be quite an expert.

"I suppose you've already read everything about her." Abigail commented.

The doctor made a grin. He never was interested at the least in reading something that wasn't her medical file, until the moment he saw her. He was more and more convinced at every second that marriage was destined to concrete.

"Actually, I've been in a rush…" He began to apologize.

"It doesn't matter…" She took out measuring tape and the doctor laughed.

"Is that a measuring tape? And I thought I was old fashioned…"

"I love these things; they're obsolete, but really fun!" She responded with a smile and started measuring Brittany's bust.

"Hey!" The kid protested trying to release herself.

"Stay still, child!" The woman mumbled.

With a pout, she let Abigail star measuring her.

"Interesting" It was all that the doctor said. Even when it was an arranged engagement he was not going to be happy if she had to marry his daughter with a horse-looking girl.

To finalize, Abigail presented like she was in some sort of TV show.

"Brittany Susan Pierce: Dutch ascendency in a hundred percent, she's fourteen years old, with three months and nine days. She speaks Dutch as first language, but as you see she's also fluid in English." She started walking around her and she was very pleased seeing that she had the doctor's attention. "She dances ever since she was three years old, it's in her blood… her height is 5.61'' and she's got a firm body, almost like a stone. I swear to you, this is the result of working out."

She squeezed Brittany's thighs, who laughed like a mad girl because she was ticklish by nature. She couldn't avoid remembering the time when she went to the supermarket with a cook. The cook pinched the meat to check if it was tender and juicy. She felt like that at the moment: like a piece of meat in sale.

"Come on, you must do it yourself. Besides she's got a really soft skin."

The doctor took the offer and pinched Brittany's thighs, making her squirm with laugh again.

"Stop it, stop it!" She yelled.

"She's really tall for being fourteen…" The doctor pointed.

"And she's still growing up." Abigail declared proudly. "It is estimated that she will grow up until reaching a height of 5.67''"

"My daughter will so not like this…" He mumbled arching his brows.

"I assure you that will change as soon as she sees her." She affirmed.

"Am I going to marry a girl?" A shy voice was heard.

They turned to see Brittany, as if they barely remembered she was still there. Abigail got pale; even when there were lots of forced homosexual marriages, it didn't mean the couple would precisely accept it. There wasn't a lack of heterosexuals who were forced to marry someone of their same sex, or vice versa.

"Does it bother you?" The doctor asked, barely looking down to watch her.

Miss Swan swallowed, frightful of hearing Brittany's response because the girl was really sincere, and even when it didn't really matter her opinion, the doctor could have been offended.

Brittany went thoughtful for a moment.

"Girls smell way better than boys, so I guess is okay!" She answered. Abigail sighed with relief and doctor smiled. The girl seemed to be really nice and she didn't protest for having an engagement, not out loud, at least… surely she would be an excellent spouse for her daughter and daughter in law for him.

"I think Miss Pierce here already gave the last word… well, if you excuse I must go. I have to talk with Mister Pierce and set some details, you know."

"I'll go with you, sir."

When they were already leaving, Brittany spoke again.

"Wait!"

"Child, how dare you to talk like that to the secretary? I know you're not from this country, but you travel frequently, so remember this: this is the health secretary, Carlos Santiago Lopez."

"Let her, there is no problem." The doctor excused her. "What is the matter, Miss Pierce?"

"I am not Miss Pierce, I am Brittany." She said, resembling a while ago when she was talking with the ones trying to get her down the tree.

"Manners, Brittany, manners!" Abigail scolded her.

"What about the manners? I am not a man!" She said with a scowl and turned towards the doctor. "If I shall marry your daughter…"

She motioned to him to come closer.

"Yes?"

"I don't have to see Abigail anymore, right? She really frightens me."

"I heard that, Miss Pierce!"

The doctor burst into laughter… Yes, definitely it would be interesting to have Brittany Susan Pierce as a part of his family and not just like an investment.

He just wished, bitterly, that his daughter would be just like her.

* * *

Screaming or more like _bawling _could be heard from the moment he stepped into his home. Everyone ran frantically from side to side, yelling orders to each other and they saw him arriving several servants approached him.

"Mister Secretary…"

"It is good to have you back…"

"You daughter is completely out of control…"

He sighed and rubbed his face with the hands, exasperated.

"She heard, right?"

Everyone gazed down.

"We think so, sir."

"Hell…" He mumbled. Heavily, he headed towards a levitation elevator and gave the order to reach Santana's floor.

If you could hear Santana's yelling in the first floor, now you could hear it amplified by ten times.

"Activate sound-proof mode, in the 7th quadrant." The screams were unheard then, but a crash sounded in a zone that wasn't activated. One of the servants was approaching the elevator, copiously bleeding. "Go to my study and take a jar with some pills, with the label AH-372-1M on it. Put it on the wound and tell everyone who is hurt. I'll go check on you in a while and see how you are doing."

The man nodded and stepped into the elevator.

"Deactivate sound-proof mode." He ordered and Santana's screams were heard once again. More people passed running at his side and a jar flew by near his head.

He kept walking until he saw it.

His carbon copy, wherever you see her: Santana Lopez, her first child.

"FUCK!" The doctor wondered how it was physically possible for someone to scream like that, so strong and prolonging the word; she really had good lungs. "SHIT, SHIT!"

There was nobody in sight already, just him with his hands tucked inside the pockets and her, throwing random stuff, destroying pretty much everything.

"I HATE EVERYONE, I HATE THEM! ALL OF YOU GO TO HELL!"

She seemed to be tired by then, and stopped throwing things, soundly panting.

"Are you done now?" The doctor Lopez asked. Santana gazed up and her face contracted with anger.

"Who is it…? Who is it? What kind of prostitute are you going to make me marry?"

"Who told you? I have to fire that person." He calmly responded while walking around, checking the damages. Glass fragments crunched under his feet.

"Armando told me." She answered.

"Your brother should stop sneaking around to stick his nose where he shouldn't." The doctor said with a smirk. "For being a six year old he's already an excellent spy. And you should stop paying attention to him."

"But it true… you are selling me!" She said with rage.

"Don't be so dramatic, Santana." He responded. "Besides, all your life you've knew this day would come… grow up already, please."

"Who is it? I am going to kill her!" She yelled, temporarily deafening her father. "I'M GOING TO KILL THAT GOD DAMN DUTCH WHORE!"

The doctor slapped her and it echoed in the room. Santana went silent instantly and fisted her hands, containing herself. She didn't even rub her face even though it was horribly aching.

"You shouldn't talk like that about your future wife." His father calmly said. "Don't assume she's a prostitute just because she's from Amsterdam."

"She's a slut." Santana said slowly, daring him.

"She's a really charming and beautiful lady, I must say. I assure you, you'll like her."

"I don't like women." She replied.

"Oh please, don't give me that crap, Santana… I know what Quinn Fabray and you have been doing since you are twelve and 'play' together." he said quoting in the air. "And I also know that you don't go to see me at the job, but you do it to see April, Terri and Holly… tell me, do you take me for an idiot?"

Santana was reddening with embarrassment. She didn't even have the guts to say the contrary, because everything he said was truth, absolutely everything: from the fact that she had a year having sex with Quinn to the fantasies she held with Del Monico, Rhodes and doctor Holiday.

"I hate her." She whispered.

"You don't even know her, Santana." He took her hands in a paternal gesture and his gaze softened. "Think about all the benefits this will bring, my child: exportation, jobs…"

"Why should I care? It's my life! I don't give a damn if everyone else is unemployed!"

"My girl, I gave you everything in life." He said kissing her forehead. "It is time for you to give something in return. Sometimes we have to sacrifice some things we love for a greater good, is only fair."

Unable to stay there for a second, she ran towards the elevator. Before stepping in, she asked without looking at him.

"Why are you sure I will like her?"

"Because she is a blonde girl and she's also totally opposite to you." He answered.

* * *

She was nibbling Quinn's body like she wanted to tear it apart… and maybe really wanted to, because her blonde hair reminded her of the Dutch tramp she had to marry now due to his father's impose. Without realizing, she was being really tough with Quinn, digging her fingernails on her and fingering too hard.

"Santana… Santana, please stop doing that!" The blonde pushed her. "What's wrong with you? Are you out of your mind? You were hurting me!"

Santana remained silent, just staring at her with a scowl; being pushed before finishing only made her bad mood go worse.

"I'm engaged." She finally said.

"Are you engaged, so soon?" Quinn asked with surprise. "You're not even fourteen!"

"I know." She said with a shrug. "But the point is I'm engaged."

"Wow! Who are you engaged with?" Quinn really liked the engagement subject.

"I don't even know… I just know I shall marry some little slut from Amsterdam." Santana responded. "But it really doesn't matter; even if I don't know who she is I will marry her."

"It would matter to me." Her friend opined. "For example, my parents are still deciding who shall I marry… they're thinking about Noah Puckerman, who's sixteen and an obnoxious dwarf called Rachel whatever, who's our age."

"Berry." Santana said staring at the ceiling.

"Eh?"

"The girl… her name is Rachel Berry." She repeated still staring at the ceiling and playing with one of her hair locks. "Her fathers are in the energetic industry."

"I don't have any idea…" Quinn replied scowling as well. "But I wish my parents engage me with Noah Puckerman, he's so handsome! And his father is a musician like, really rich."

"I'm leaving." Santana abruptly announced. She didn't want to keep talking about forced marriages. "Good luck with the Puckerman guy."

But she wished everything turned badly for her and that she had to marry Rachel Berry. If Santana had to have a wedding by force, then she wanted everyone else to be unhappy as well.

* * *

When she went back to her house, her father was reading the news in a mobile device; he looked at her and smiled.

"Did you have fun _playing_ with Quinn?" He asked jokingly.

The girl growled… she was afraid of killing her father with a bite on his throat.

"Quinn is such a lovely girl." Her mother said, without looking at Santana.

"You know? I think Rachel Berry would be a suitable wife for Quinn." Santana said and for the first time in the day, she smiled, although in a very creepy way.

"Do you think so?" Her father chuckled. "The Fabray had spent a couple months discussing who the best prospect is for her… maybe your opinion will be a decisive factor."

"We have a little matchmaker at home." Mrs. Lopez said, chuckling too.

"As long as she doesn't end up being like Abigail Swan… God, that woman is scary."

"But is thanks to her that little Santana's got a safe future." She reminded him.

"That's true… she's good, I recognize it. I just hope I don't have to see her again; the poor child was frightened in her presence."

Santana wondered if the girl had been frightened because of the matchmaker's presence or the fact that she was being sold to a complete stranger's daughter… she discarded the idea, surely she was one of those stupid girls who were trained to be the perfect wives.

"Ah, Santana, here grab this." Her father said handing to her a deployable metal bar. "This is a reminder."

Santana took it and went to her dorm. When she was alone she unfolded it: it was a holographic calendar. She didn't understand what her father meant with "a reminder". Santana slid her hand to see the months, still not understanding. There was no marked date, not scheduled events, absolutely nothing. The only thing circled was that day: August 19th, 2838. She kept sliding her hand, more and more puzzled until the screen changed the label to 2839 and that went by until reaching 2840. She was almost convinced that her father just wanted to tease her, when she saw November. With attention she observed and saw it: November 18th, 2840 was highlighted in a different color and her father wrote "The big day!" in a corner.

It was then she understood: her wedding would be in that date. One day after of her sixteenth birthday.

She silently sobbed. She cried for several minutes until the pain in her heart was gone. Then, she breathed, took a shower, brushed her hair, her teeth, put on some pajamas and took a seat again in her bed. She was a Lopez and she wasn't going to cry much further.

The girl grabbed the calendar again and activated the option to modify it. With a shaking hand, she crossed the date "August 19th, 2838."

It was a cross for her future Calvary.

According to the calendar, 2 years, 2 moths, 29 days, 2 hours, 5 minutes and 48 seconds were left for her wedding day.

47… 46… 45… 44… 43… 42… 41…


	2. Toby and Snixx

Author's note: I really appreciate your reviews and your doubts will be answered within future chapters.

* * *

Chapter II: Toby and Snixx

* * *

It was November 17th, 2840 and Santana couldn't have felt worst in life. Servants walked here and there, like dragonflies out of control setting everything for the birthday party that it was going to be held in her honor and that also would serve as an engagement party.

A shiver went down her momentarily while remembering this. Practically she was living her last day in freedom and the only thing she wished was to die… well, that and a miracle that could let her be with the one she loved more than anything in the world and who she hadn't allowed to even fantasize with.

She observed absently the path of enormous zeppelins through the sky. The deafening sound they emitted left her in a state of trance, which could only be awakening of when she saw really fast jets and aero-sliders. She turned to the right, where a nice steam train was working at its top and it was nothing more than a blur lost in the trees; it wasn't of course, a slow train such as the ones that existed centuries before, but one that could travel 800 miles in ninety minutes, tops.

She turned to the sky, again, without changing her expression for a second. There, sat on the artificial grass that switched colors transitorily, with bent knees and hugging them, she looked younger than the sixteen years she turned that day. She kept like this, impassive and looking towards the trees that made a contrast with the black horizon, which had that color due to contamination and partly for a storm that maybe was about to come.

The girl smiled. At least the atmosphere seemed to sympathize with her. As if reading her thoughts and wanting to prove it, lightings were shown followed by a sonorous thunder. Brown gases clouds whirled and gave the impression of carrying dust, like a storm of the desert.

Excellent: maybe the wind would bring that toxic gas cloud towards them and lead everyone to their horrible and almost-instantaneous death. That way she wouldn't have to marry, and instead she would be happily dead along with all the ones in the building and without chances of ever coming back from the dead, because human cloning was strongly ruled by the law, in order to avoid (even more) overpopulation. But she knew she was daydreaming, because the building surely had some protection against this kind of thing.

"Your eyes will get dry if you don't blink." A voice said next to her.

She looked at her side and couldn't see the features of the one who was talking, but she recognized him immediately as soon as she saw his clothes and heard his voice.

"But if it isn't Trouty Mouth…" She said as a greeting, smiling sadly.

Sam Evans just laughed and sat next to her. He was a low-class worker who served in kettles and practically everything related to water steam, although he also had experience with toxic gas, like the ones in the upcoming storm. He was eighteen years old and she didn't even remember how she met him, or when… she just knew he was one in a million, because a high ranked girl like her would never speak with someone of such a low status.

He was a tall, blonde, handsome boy, with well-built body and strong arms but his most memorable feature was his prominent mouth, the one that caused Santana to call him "Trouty Mouth". He was dressed with a thick dark coat, wide pants and heavy boots, along with a scarf that was tied around his neck which had oil stains, and some gloves that reached his forearms, covering part of the coat's sleeves. As a last touch he was wearing some big protector glasses made of a dark polymer that gave him the aspect of a pilot, and he removed them to give it to Santana.

"At least with this your eyes won't dry that fast." He explained.

"They're yours." She rejected. "Use them yourself."

"I'm already accustomed to this atmosphere." He insisted and gave her no option than taking them and wearing the glasses, because she really felt her eyes a little teary. "They look good on you."

They were silent for a moment until Sam broke the silence once again.

"Why did you want your birthday party to be celebrated in here, in the middle of nothing?"

"I don't have any idea. It may be because precisely there's nothing in here."

"By the way, I wish you a happy birthday." He said pulling out of one of his pockets a little wildflower, such a rare thing. "It's wild just like you, growing up beautiful even in adversity."

The girl couldn't help but breaking into laughter.

"Oh my God, Evans, drop your cheesy lines already!" But she happily took the flower, mentally thanking the gesture. She went silent again and began looking the golden trees while the grass was turning orange and they didn't say anymore. Sam thought that she maybe forgot about his presence but she talked again. "I'm marrying tomorrow."

He bit his lips, not knowing what to say.

"I know."

"My father didn't even bother in bringing her so I at least could meet her."

"I think it doesn't really matters." He grudgingly opined. "After all, you'll have an entire life to get to know her."

"That's true." Santana agreed, because at the end he was right. Silence was formed between them. "_She_'s not here either. I won't even spend my last free day with the girl I love."

That was the real subject; Santana's true worry already came out to the light. Empathically, Sam lowered his eyes.

"I'm not the proper one to give you any words of consolation." Sam had been in love with a girl called Mercedes Jones, who had married a football player called Shane Tinsley a few months ago and he didn't really go over it yet… how could he say to his friend to keep moving?

"She must hate me." Santana said. It was the first idea she let the phrase out.

"Of course she doesn't. It's not your fault that your father engaged you, neither the fact that she was engaged as well."

"I never looked her in the eyes." Santana absently said. "It's because of that she must hate me…"

"What are you talking about?"

"She knows I love her but I always avoided visual contact when saying it. I was hoping maybe…"

"… The feeling would go." Sam ended the sentence. He had been stupid enough to look in Mercedes's eyes when professing his love.

Santana looked up, watching again at the sky that momentarily was still, with no objects traveling. She took out the holographic calendar that she always kept with her and unfolded it, observing the numerous crosses that she marked through those two years. She crossed that day; it didn't matter that much that it wasn't over yet, because to her it already had.

The grass painted itself red.

* * *

The enormous mansion was burning with life: cooks everywhere, PR agents that kept talking and tailors that chased her to make her wear this or that. She didn't even know why they insisted so much, as the dress was already chosen and the only thing the girl wanted was some tranquility in the day before the most important day of her life.

Only God knew what the hell was she thinking when at the age of fourteen she had feel excited when knowing she was marrying the health secretary's daughter. In those times she thought it was a funny thing, almost like a game and didn't even stop thinking about repercussions this would hold in her life… maybe it was better this way, though. That way she kept her innocence for a little longer, not really comprehending what it meant to be engaged with a complete stranger… which wasn't a problem to her, because she was good meeting knew people and winning their hearts, but she just couldn't avoid feeling an emotional emptiness when she thought about the one she had to give up.

After her engagement was consolidated and formally announced with the definitive date of the wedding, the change process started: in first place she could no longer live in Netherlands with her parents, because she had to live in USA from now on. She would get the citizenship from the marriage and after a while she had to move to Netherlands to live with her wife… to repeat the cycle over and over. Not even in Brittany's imaginative mind this made any sense but, what could she say? It wasn't like her opinion had any importance.

Even after attending her mother's funeral a year ago had been almost like an adventure and she only stayed in her beloved Netherlands for a couple days before being forced by her father to go back to America, and after that she returned to her country in rare occasions.

She endured this without even complaining a single time… USA was an interesting country, full of amazing people everywhere and after getting by for the loss of her mother she seemed to be adapting well to her new lifestyle. Everybody loved the wanton European noble-hearted girl who unluckily was engaged with a monster.

That was another detail: Brittany didn't have any idea who was going to be her wife and no one could talk about it because they had order to keep it as "classified information", but every once in a while she caught fragments of conversations and noticed the concerned looks they gave to her. When there were few days left for the event, the housekeepers were already unable to look at her without bursting into tears.

One day she gathered the courage to ask Finn Hudson about her mysterious fiancée.

The man hesitated before answering.

"There's a prohibition for talking about that specific subject… I don't want to get into trouble but… she's a very… she is…"

"_She's very _what, Finn? Tell me, already! It's not fair everyone knows except me."

"She's a bad person." The guy finally said and immediately fled.

Therefore, future held nothing good for the naïve Brittany Pierce, who strangely didn't feel worried… after all, if her father had agreed to engage her with that person surely there was something good about her, right?

Not even knowing that she had to spend the rest of her life with a "bad person" could make her feel unhappy… which changed when she went literally waltzing towards the impossible love of her life.

* * *

It had been a day just like any other, in which she began practicing her dancing at the end of her homeschool lessons. Few months flew by since the day of the engagement and the year 2838 was about to reach its very end.

Whirl, whirl, step… and it went like that. She whirled slowly, extending her arms and feeling like a breeze. She observed, marveled, how her dress seemed to be dancing with her as well and she was so absorbed in her dance that she didn't notice the girl until she knocked her down.

Brittany gazed down once she felt the impact against her. A girl, shorter than her, with olive skin and a grumpy face was on the ground.

"Did I sweep you off your feet?" A very worried Brittany asked.

"No, the ground asked me a kiss and I willingly accepted!" The girl yelled at her, with her face reddening.

"Oh… you're so cute for giving a kiss to the ground! If I ask you for a kiss, will you give it to me?"

The other girl widened her eyes, because she wasn't expecting a response like that from the giddy blonde girl.

"Are you making fun of me?" She asked with anger and standing up, but the blond was about four inches taller than her.

"No." Brittany replied with puzzlement. "But, why can the ground have a kiss and not me?"

That was too much. Four inches taller or not, the smaller girl pushed Brittany, who stared at her with surprise.

"Did you push me?" She asked with high-pitched voice.

"How can you possibly think that? Of course I didn't." The girl replied, chuckling.

"What a relief, for a moment I thought you were pushing me."

"No, that was an accident… but this is on purpose." And she pushed her again, harder and Brittany stumbled until she fell on her butt, because she wasn't expecting that.

Brittany stood there for a second, digesting what happened. A girl pushed her and she seemed to be very angry. She started crying, under the astonished gaze of the shorter brunette.

"I don't like the violence!" Brittany cried, rubbing her eyes.

"You started it!" The other girl excused herself… What was that weird feeling she was experiencing? Was it guilt? That was impossible. "You knocked me down while whirling around like an idiot!"

"Don't call me idiot!" Brittany's cries were louder, but she regained some control. "Wait, did I hurt you? I didn't mean to! Please, forgive me!"

"I…" That girl was incredible: was she really asking forgiveness for an accident to a girl who purposely pushed her? "Well, stop crying already!"

"I'm sorry; it wasn't my intention to hurt you!"

"Shut up already, you're making my head hurt." She cut her, but the truth was that was just a silly excuse; in fact she was feeling worst every time she heard her crying.

As if the fact of being causing her a headache hurt her the most, she started bawling louder. The raven haired girl cursed under her breath. It got worse.

She didn't have any idea what to do in order to shut up a hyper-sensitive sweet dumb blonde child… so the only thing that popped into her mind was kneeling beside her and kissing the blonde's cheek.

Almost like a magic trick, said girl silenced and some hiccups left her mouth while she was stunningly staring at the aggressive girl that kissed her, who just shrugged.

"You're not the ground, but… I guess I can kiss you as well."

The blonde smiled, making her blush. It probably was the cutest smile she had ever seen.

"What's your name?" She asked with her funny accent.

"They call me 'Snixx'" She replied with a growl. The girl wasn't going to give her real name, being as distrustful as she was.

"My name is…" Brittany began saying but Snixx interrupted.

"I don't want to know your real name." She said. If the blonde said her real name she would feel the need to say her name as well. "Say a fake one."

"Like what?"

"I don't know… you must think about it."

"Hmm… Lady Tubbington?" She asked thinking about her cat.

"Lady 'Tobington'? That's a very large name." Snixx said with a grin. "I'll call you Toby… what were you doing when you stumbled into me?"

"I was dancing." Br… Toby answered.

"Dancing?" Snixx scrunched her nose.

"It's fun! Come, I'll teach you. I'll be the boy and you'll be the girl." And she guided her while dancing, taking one of her hands and putting the other one on her waist.

Ever since that moment, 'Snixx' and 'Toby' started seeing each other almost in a daily basis, sneaking out a few hours in the day to secretly meet. First times they made their respective bodyguards and housekeepers but after a while they were getting accustomed to the fact that each day they disappeared of their houses and left without a trace, to come back few hours later with a side-to-side smile.

It was one day after many encounters, that after rolling for eternal seconds in the grass of the small woods they found privacy and laughing like mad girls, they slowly went silent, observing and almost studying each other.

Toby delicately caressed the cheek of Snixx, who was on top and felt how her skin chilled at the touch. The blonde loved her cheeks, her prominent cheekbones and those cute dimples that showed every time she smiled… the first time she saw Snixx, Toby promised to make her smile every day just to see those dimples.

At the other hand, Snixx looked carefully Toby's satisfied smile. She knew Toby was gorgeous, but closely observing she noticed she was even prettier; she even was more beautiful than Quinn. Finally, and giving into her desires guessing that the girl beneath her wanted the same, she kissed her lips and Toby gladly responded.

Neither Snixx nor Toby wouldn't had a problem with becoming lovers: each one of them had their respective list of sex partners, which grew day after day… the dilemma was that something inside them told them it wasn't going to be as easy like _shagging _and not giving it further importance, so they decided not to turn the nature of their relationship into something else.

After all, they barely knew the names of the people they had sex with; Toby had made mistakes in several occasions like changing names Matt 'John', Mary 'Effie' and even one day she called 'Helen' to Jake… but that was different.

This, of course, didn't ban them for making out for such a long time, talking about TV shows and stuff, generally speaking about anything that popped into their minds, avoiding of course, the family subject.

One day, Snixx commented while Toby was laid on top her chest and was groping one of her mounds (that was the most they could afford):

"I'm getting married."

She couldn't make out Toby's expression but she felt her heart freezing when the blonde replied.

"I'm getting married, too."

For the first time she realized that maybe arranged marriages weren't such a good idea, because she didn't want to renounce the feeling of Snixx in her arms, being able to kiss her whenever she wanted to.

"When are you marrying?"

"Soon…" Snixx responded although there were several months left, almost a year… but she felt like she was getting married the next day. "Who are you going to marry?"

"I'll marry a very bad person." She said remembering people's gossips. She didn't want to marry that bad person; she wanted Snixx who was sweet and caring. "And you?"

"I'll marry a goddamn European girl who happens to be filthy rich." Snixx replied holding on to Toby. She looked up to meet that blue gaze… but instantly she turned it down. "I hate that bad person you will marry."

Toby felt sad when Snixx didn't hold her gaze.

"Silly European girl..." She said possessively kissing Snixx.

* * *

Months passed excruciatingly fast and the girls' temper turned difficult and changing: Snixx behaved cold and distant, sometimes ignoring Toby, who cried constantly. They fought very often and made up instantly, ending in the ground again, leaned on a tree or in the wide branches of a tree, kissing like there wasn't going to be a tomorrow… because probably there really wasn't.

When a month was left, a cloudy veil covered their moods.

"I'm turning sixteen in November 17th." Snixx informed the blonde.

"That's good!" She said with a smile. The girl felt something nasty when she remembered that her wedding was in November 18th.

"I'd love to personally congratulate you but… I can't, right?"

Snixx confirmed it. Other than their secret ritual encounters they didn't have any ways to communicate. Due the high profile of both of them it was better not to and even when they met they took out the small device they had in their earlobes that received calls.

"I can't see you anymore." Toby mumbled with her head lowered.

"Why?" Snixx demanded with angst.

"It's almost the date of my wedding. My father says I should stop wasting my time and get ready."

It was the first time she mentioned something about her family.

"I get it." Snixx nodded holding her tears. She detested the vulnerability she felt in that time. "Truthfully is better this way."

"Better?" Toby met her gaze, incredulous. "Why is it better?"

"Very soon we'll be 'Mrs. I-don't-know-who'. The sooner we get ourselves at the idea it'll be for the best."

"That's the problem." The blonde replied. "I got myself at the idea a long ago and still, I can't accept it."

"It's not about accepting, but living with it." It was the response of a pessimistic Snixx.

"I don't want to learn how to live with it…" Toby protested. "I want you…"

"You don't even know my real name." The youngster reminded her.

"I'm about to get married with a person who I don't know anything about. Even in my weird mind, loving you makes more sense than that."

Toby hated that people treated her like an idiot because she wasn't… everyday Snixx learned something from her and always confirmed how clever in fact she was.

"Do you know I love you, too?" Snixx rhetorically asked.

"I know, but you never look me in the eye when you say it… do it."

"I love you." But when Toby tried to meet her eyes, she suddenly withdrew the gaze.

"You see?"

"Why do you want me to look you in the eyes? It's way worse."

"Of course it's not… I just want to know you really love me."

"Does it matter if I really love you? At the end we'll be apart." Snixx tried to reason.

Toby was clearly hurt.

"I don't want to feel stupid knowing that I loved you but you didn't."

Snixx was staring at the ground.

"Leave it like this… go and marry Satan or whoever you're engaged with." She turned up her head for a second. "I love you, Toby."

She was unable to leave the girl thinking she wasn't loved.

"I'm not Toby," The girl said. She had lost the bright in her eyes and seemed to talk like an automatic machine. "I'm Brittany."

"And I'm Santana." She tried to smile.

Both ran in opposite directions, not even looking what they left behind.

* * *

Brittany was still in the same spot and she even lost the track of how much time passed. The ones who were overwhelming got tired of vainly trying to get her attention and looked for other chores (probably they were looking for someone else to bother). Now she was ignored like furniture, even when she was the one getting married in less than twenty-four hours. She was sat in a chair with her knuckles touching the floor and that gave her a primitive look. She always had thought the previous hours of her wedding would escape like water through her fingers, confronting her to the picture she had in front of her; in exchange she had proved the reality was different, because seconds were passing by at a slow pace, as if someone pushed a button to let her see everything at a slow-motion. She imagined it like a photo album: "Life before my wedding."

No one talked to her and little less she knew it was to avoid revealing unnecessary details. The health secretary had solicited that the wedding was handled with a totally hermetic attitude: you were allowed to talk and gossip about with whoever you wanted… unless it was one of the two brides-to-be. They didn't know the secretary's reasons to ask that, but it wasn't the people's task to question him, being the whole country in such a debt with the man because the United States Department of Health and Human Services was one of the very best in the world. Anyways, Mister Pierce had agreed these terms and to tell the truth he hadn't any inconvenience because he was in Netherlands and preferred to leave all the authority in secretary's hands.

Well, that was one of the reasons for not questioning him… the other one was that even though Brittany met the secretary and he seemed to be a nice man, he wasn't such when he was angry and his orders weren't obeyed with perfection. You could end up with no tongue, or worse. It wasn't like the law was going to protest for killing a telltale, and if you were in a public charge that was out of discussion because it would be a dead human you wouldn't have to share oxygen with… you would get a warning, tops. One of the benefits of being a politician and the future father in law of a rich heiress, therefore being a lower class person he would end up in the death row: those cases were a win-win, making justice and at the same time decreasing world population.

* * *

The big day had come. In a modern house with some vintage touches (such as old sculptures) a brunette was surrounded by five people who had the task of making her shine.

Miles away, in a very imposing house, a blonde girl was experiencing the same treatment and being scolded every three seconds because she didn't keep herself quiet enough.

"Look at this… such a beautiful dress!" One of the designers said, holding the dress in front of her and eyeing it with admiration. Not wasting any more seconds she dressed Santana, who felt all the air in her lungs escaping when a the woman tied her a tight corset.

"What do I need this for?" She barely could ask. "I'm already skinny!"

"A woman is never skinny enough!" The designer said with her cheesy tone. She had psychedelic makeup on her and the poor girl begged God that crazy hag wouldn't do the same to her.

"Besides it enhances your breasts!"

"I already have a nice big rack!" She replied fisting her hands. Her father authorized her surgery the last summer, increasing her chest a couple sizes.

"A woman's breasts are never big enough!" One of the assistants said. Santana felt as if she was in a circus, surrounded by grotesque clowns.

When the corset was already tied she could finally breathe.

"It's excellent… your wife will love you and the country will thrive!"

* * *

All the people in the room ran away, terrified because Santana had a sudden attack and threw towards them all the frozen fire chandeliers she had found and a different fight was happening at the Pierce mansion.

Brittany didn't seem to find the correct posture, no matter how many lessons she took the last week learning how to stand properly and make her entrance, the poise she had to develop and such things. They thought it was incredible how a graceful girl with such a talent for dancing insisted on standing with her back arched and slumped shoulders. Not a single time they thought maybe was on purpose, because sweet Brittany Susan Pierce never did something with the trace of a protest.

When they were ready and in the place the ceremony would be held (a fancy church, so modern that it looked like anything but a religious building) the talking couldn't wait to begin. The transmission was broadcasted almost in the entire world, because there were convenience weddings every single day, but this one was the wedding of Maxwell Pierce's elder daughter and her sibling had at least ten years left before worrying about those topics.

Besides, there was some morbid curiosity of seeing the Lopez girl reaction: misanthropic, high-handed and explosive was a fatal combo for an arranged marriage; the entrepreneur really must have had no love for her daughter if he agreed to marry her with that incarnated demon. Would Santana Lopez see her like an object of her collection, as if she were some kind of newly acquired piece of art? Would she see her like a sex slave? Would she kill her before the first year or at the end of the second one? How much time would Brittany's beauty remain until the Lopez girl crushed her vitality day after day?

"I already saw the bride!" Armando, Santana's eight year old brother announced, jumping into the room where Santana was awaiting the time to step out.

"She's gorgeous! Why couldn't I marry her?"

"Because you don't get a bon…"

"Santana…!" Her mother scolded. "Armando, stop spying your sister in law… I swear every day you get more and more meddlesome."

"She looks like a princess… can I marry a princess when I grow up?"

"Why don't you marry him with one of the Spain infants?" Santana said with mischief. The Spain infants were ugly like beating a mother in such a level that no one of noble birth… or more like, no one with eyes would want to marry them except in the case there was some juicy reward.

Her mother mouthed the words "Stop it" before taking Armando out and Santana rolled her eyes.

She finally went out (she discarded the idea of arriving on a slider, because she thought it was stupid) and felt in the verge of a panic attack when she saw all the people gathered and ready, awaiting the start of the ceremony.

There were only 4 minutes left for the settled hour and there wasn't even a hint of where the other bride was. People were getting impatient and moved in their seats. One person looked towards the sky, with his mouth hanging open and pulling the sleeve of the person who was next to him, who also looked at the sky and paled. Almost immediately everyone in the building did the same and Santana had to do it as well, instantly seeing why there was a commotion.

The biggest zeppelin she had ever seen was seen through the invisible roof of the church. The brunette growled, bothered with such a presumptuous display. Whispers of emotion were heard in the room seeing the enormous flag the vehicle showed off: red, white and blue with a coat of arms in the center.

But there they were, just in time. The occupants stood when two anthems started playing. It was like saying "All of this is for you, citizens of such honorable nations". When Netherland's anthem finished playing, some seconds passed the nuptial music was heard.

The young woman, who was standing next to the altar with a bouquet of exuberant white flowers (not even being genetically altered they got close to the beauty of the flower that Sam gave to her the day before) felt shivers down her spine. She pressed the bouquet so hard that she made it crunch.

A little five year old blonde girl was opening the march, roughly throwing flowers like she was wishing to be somewhere else.

"_We share the sentiment." _Santana bitterly thought.

She pressed her eyelids hoping that once she opened them again she'd be in a different place, awakening of a very bad dream. It wasn't like that, when she opened her eyes she was still in the church, but what she saw really must have been a dream.

Toby or Brittany was walking towards her with a thoughtful and puzzled expression, with her arm linked to a blonde, serious and expecting man's arm, and she was holding a bouquet, identical to hers.


	3. Not beginning or end

Chapter III: Not beginning or end

* * *

Saying that both girls were so surprised that if a dinosaur would come up to the church they wouldn't even notice, was a statement. Not only they were staring perplexedly to each other, but all the guests couldn't stop looking alternately their faces.

"Did she like her?" William Schuester, the Education Secretary asked.

"If Santana hadn't liked her, she already would be cutting her throat with one of those razorblades she likes to put on her head and the World War IV would already have started." Doctor Lopez said calmly.

"I still can't get how the hell we dared to engage the Pierce girl to your daughter… no offense."

The doctor just shrugged.

"Maxwell Pierce showed interest to relate to my family through marriage."

"So many high ranked American teenagers would kill to marry Brittany Pierce…"

"I am grateful for the opportunity that Mister Pierce gave to me." He interrupted.

"I don't doubt it." William rushed to say.

"But it was a risky move, considering how explosive Santana is."

"They are teenagers… it's always risky. Or maybe you already forgot when young men Karofsky and Smythe married? Smythe ended up about to die estrangled and Karofsky tried to commit suicide when he was told that even then they won't divorce."

"I still don't understand how they can be forced to stay together after that." Schuester replied with a sigh. They talked in whispers, observing everything from the back side of the church, where the ceremony had already started and a more relaxed environment could be perceived seeing that there weren't any negative reactions from the girls… or from Santana, principally.

"It's obvious that we took off some of its importance and we handled it like if it was silly fights between lads… that alliance was too important to let that pair of idiots ruin it. At least France laughed at it and didn't result offended."

"But these are two boys' lives we're talking about… and it's your daughter the one who's getting married!"

"My beloved friend…" he said putting a hand on Will's shoulder.

"Sometimes I think you're too merciful for your own good."

* * *

Meanwhile, the priest kept talking and people drowsed out of boredom and the girls seemed to be holding a competition to see who stared for longer.

Were they really going to marry? Snixx and Toby, or more like Brittany and Santana? The last one was pretty sure she was going to realize it was a dream… she wasn't marrying Brittany; she was marrying the Dutch girl her father engaged her to.

But Brittany's smile was so real… the blonde didn't wonder what was going on, or doubted that it was real: a miracle had happened and now she was going to marry Santana. She laughed a little to herself seeing that if Santana didn't want to have visual contact with her before, now she couldn't take off his eyes of Brittany.

They really looked like a truly in love couple and marrying by their own will. Hours later the rumors would begin spreading across the country, of how did that happen: Brittany using a pheromones perfume, the Lopez family making a strange magic ritual to make them fall in love or doctor Lopez giving drugs to his daughter before the ceremony.

The priest was reading something about the Song of Songs and Brittany couldn't take it anymore: she had suffered so much for not having her and now that she would have her as her wife for the entire life, she wasn't going to last a single more second.

"Can you reach the part where I say 'I do'?" She asked, surprising everyone. A few curious people turned to see Mister Pierce's reaction, but he was unexpressive. Santana was very pale and looked like she was about to throw up, but she regained a little of color in her face when her almost wife took her hand.

That made the whispers spread around the church like fire within gunpowder.

"The poor girl surely doesn't know who she is in the altar with." Someone mumbled.

"Hmm… Miss Pierce…" the priest finally talked after the initial shock.

"You can't rush things as you please. We haven't reached that part yet and…"

"Do it." A strong voice interrupted from the side Brittany's family was sit.

Maxwell Pierce just gave the order, not moving a single apex of his place. He still had his arms crossed, not getting upset nor raising his voice, with his eyes set on the front. Despite his imposing poise, an observer would have noticed that Mister Pierce's sight had a dreamy glow, like his daughter's.

"Only if I'm not asking too much." He added.

The cleric just turned his gaze towards Santiago Lopez, who nodded.

"Not at all." He pressed his lips into a thin line to show that in fact it was too much, but Mister Pierce said no more.

"Do you agree the wish you have of entering this marriage pact and share all joy and sorrow of this new relationship and all what future holds for you?"

"I don't have any idea of what you said, but yes!" Brittany said with excitement, bouncing in her spot. Santana was still looking at her with a stupid expression and after a minute the blonde nudged her.

"Don't you wanna do what the father said?"

Stepping out of her trance, she asked:

"What was the question, again?"

Laughter was heard in the entire church, except for the place where the Lopez where, covering their face in embarrassment.

"You just say yes." Brittany said smiling to her… God, how much she loved the smile.

"But what did he ask?" Santana asked again, distrusting.

"He asked if you're willing to be with me, whether we're sad or happy, for the entire life… or something like that." Brittany said with a singing voice, while rearranging the bouquet at her taste.

"So, say yes… unless you're not."

Hearing this, Santana rushed to say:

"Yes, I am"

That had started weirdly, but now it was super weird… why Brittany Pierce talked to Santana Lopez with such a confidence? Why did she look so happy to marry her, if they had met less than an hour before? Why Santana obeyed without first burning holes thru her?

"Are you willing to…?"

"Yes, to everything." Santana replied impatiently, making the priest sighing.

"Will you ever let me finish any phrase?" the priest angrily asked, but he wanted to avoid a fight with the Lopez heiress.

"Therefore, seeing that you wish to commit into sacred marriage, join your hands and manifest your willingness before God and his church."

The girls held hands, feeling again the sensation they had experienced so many times before when they were together.

Loudly, the cleric said:

"Do you take Brittany…?"

"_It's not a dream." _ Santana thought, hearing then her name coming from the lips of the minister.

"… as your wife, and promise to be faithful to her in sickness and health, in good and bad, richer and poorer, for the rest of your life?"

"Yes, I do."

"Santana promising being faithful to a girl… never thought she was so cynical to lie in front of an altar." Uncle Alberto said making everyone silently laugh, even Santiago (who had already taken a seat), but he earned a smack on his head from his sister.

"Do you take Santana as your wife and promise to be faithful…?"

"Yes, I do… finish already!"

"I guess we can skip to the wedding rings presentation…" He mumbled seeing how both Santiago Lopez and Maxwell Pierce almost invisibly nodded.

Two rings were given to the priest. They were forged in a metal that was discovered in another planet about two hundred years earlier and until that moment had been missing in the periodic table, which at first sight was white as platinum, but it was very rare and valuable, because it had a pink shade over the morning and a blue-ish purple one at night. The metal had been called Noctium and it had lots of uses besides ornamentals, because it was the most valuable metal that had ever been found. In fact, excluding photographs, it was the first time Santana had the chance to see it.

"A little metal ring was considered for the ancient ones as a sign of eternity, it doesn't have either a beginning nor end…"

In that moment, the ring had its normal tone, the one that looked alike platinum. Santana took it, examining it between her fingers; she couldn't deny it was gorgeous despite being a simple circle, even though she felt a shiver seeing the words "Property of the USA government". After all, not even the wedding ring was going to be hers…

She heard a cough that interrupted her thoughts. The priest… no, more like, the people in the entire building was observing her almost taking notes on her gestures. She confusedly looked at the minister, who impatiently indicated to her to put the ring on Brittany's finger.

She took Brittany's hand… that soft hand that many times before had caressed her, so gentle and yet, so firm. Very slowly, she slid the ring on Brittany's left finger.

"Brittany, I offer you this ring as a token of my love and fidelity."

Brittany took her hand too… but the right one and Santana offered the left one, smiling to her. She observed her own hand, trying to guess in which finger the ringer went and once she knew, she slid on it too.

"Sni… Santana, I…" She went silent.

"Offer you." Santana helped.

"… This ring…"

"As a sign of my love and fidelity."

"… As a sign of my love and fidelity, yes."

"Those who were united by God won't be separated by men's choice…" the priest said and some people laughed inwardly. Lots of arranged marriages dissolved if one of the persons began having financial problems, ignoring the part of "richer and poorer".

While the speech was ending, they both were processing what had just happened. It was it, they got married. Maybe it really God existed, heard their prayers and gave them the chance of being together.

Santana felt nervous… she didn't even feel like herself. It was as if she had become another person… then, who had married Brittany? No, Santana, you have to go back to your body and be the one who married Brittany.

Next to her, Brittany was all radiant, she almost seemed to glow and shine like the sun (thus being because she was sort of a sun) and she looked even more beautiful, if possible. She gave the impression of being boiling out of emotion, she didn't stop moving on her own seat, looking every once in a while towards Santana, with absolute devotion. She was dying to hold and kiss her until she couldn't breathe, like they did in their encounters. Just in that moment, the final presentation was said:

"Here is the new Lopez-Pierce family; God may give you years of thriving."

It was the signal for all to blow in cheers, some wondering if the worst was yet about to come."

Brittany leaned over to kiss Santana on the cheek, barely caressing her skin. That simple touch was enough to send the heat back to the brunette's body.

"I love you." Santana spilled before she could think. I was as if Brittany's kiss had sent her back to the reality.

Brittany smiled with more happiness than in her entire life.

"And you said it looking into my eyes." She kissed her on the lips this time, causing excitement amongst the present people.

* * *

The party that followed the ceremony was probably one of the biggest that had been thrown in the last years, with the particularity that all had been paid by the Dutch millionaire that was now Santana's father in law. Despite of having nothing but a single expression on his face, he must had been as excited as anyone else… or maybe he didn't really care and just wanted to look polite.

The brunette took the ring off for a while to examine it… differently of the one that she had slid on Brittany; hers said something in a weird language that surely was Dutch. She didn't need to ask her wife –it felt so weird to call her that –to guess what it said: it surely had engraved that it was Netherland's property. The alliance had bought them both.

"Why are you taking your ring off? Are you regretful of being married to me?" Brittany asked with a sorrowful expression. Santana's heart broke seeing her like that, therefore she leaned and kissed her cheek.

"Never." Brittany smiled and brought her closer towards herself, kissing her on the lips. Kisses were even better now that they were certain they'd be together from now on.

* * *

"How did you do it?" One of the guests asked to Lopez secretary.

"How did I do what?"

"Make them look so damn happy as if they were marrying by free will… when my daughter got married she crashed a wedding gift jar on her husband's head."

"My daughter and her unhealthy obsession with blonde women…" The doctor replied jokingly making everyone laugh.

* * *

"How is that I never knew that I was marrying you?" Brittany asked Santana while hugging her.

"I wish I had an explanation…" She said narrowing her eyes… she'd have a serious conversation with her father when celebrations were over.

"I would have never guessed, everyone felt so bad about me marrying you but you are so good…"

Santana smiled in a sad way. Brittany never had seen her being herself for real… or maybe the face she held for Brittany was the real one? When she was with that gullible chick who loved climbing trees and dancing with bare foot on the grass, a smile was all plastered on her face… not her usual mischievous and snarky smile, but one that truly transmitted happiness.

"I imagined you all different." Santana confessed.

"I thought you'd be a fat Viking that would say everything singing as a soprano."

"Those are Narnia people." Brittany said with a laugh.

"Nordic." Santana corrected, noticing she had also thought an erroneous thing.

Saying this, she tenderly caressed Brittany's thigh, making her tremble slightly, feeling how she was getting Goosebumps.

"You and I never…" She let phrase unfinished.

"I know." Santana nodded suddenly feeling nervous.

"I always wanted to."

"Really?"

"Yeah," Brittany bit her lip, making it look way redder.

"I know that we both agreed not to have sex, but to tell the truth I expected you to break that agreement one day."

They turned to see the front, thinking exactly the same. They never had thought seriously the chance of having sex because, for starters, they had never guessed they would have ended up married. Brittany imagined that her wedding night was going to be spent with some Marquis de Sade descendant who would be only able to reach her climax after savagely hit her; on the other hand Santana expected to lay with a rich girl whose favorite hobby was spending time in Amsterdam's red district.

It arrived the moment when the happy couple had to make their first dance. Santana wished she had paid more attention to her dancing lessons to be at Brittany's level, which was in her element when she danced.

Brittany took the male part, putting a hand on Santana's waist. It was identical to the day they first met and the blonde had taught her how to dance.

To see her dance was one of the few pleasures she had in life. More than once she went to see Brittany, asking she to dance… then the blonde obeyed and danced making the grass not even make a sound under her feet. When Santana thought she forgot her existence, the blonde threw herself towards Santana to kiss her, more heated than usual, because dance made her pant.

But to dance with her… she couldn't think anything better than this. She felt like the distrusting fourteen year old girl who felt intrigued by the eccentric blonde girl of funny accent that was way too optimistic for her taste.

"I love you so much." Santana said. Something that was so difficult for her previously now came naturally.

When Brittany's smile grew even bigger, she knew she'd never stop saying it.

The time passed and the people got drunker, the young couple on the main table, with everyone on their sights. Their breathing was deep and steady, they looked tired and the color was up on their cheeks.

"I'm already sleepy." The blonde said with tired voice. She leaned even more on Santana, clung on her arm.

"So I see." Santana caressed the red cheeks and Brittany opened her eyes. She pressed towards her and kissed her like never before.

They started to feel a heat they always chose to ignore whenever they were together… Brittany caressed her and rubbed on her.

It wasn't like she was bothered by this… Brittany's bust was enhanced thanks to the tight corset she was wearing and it was a nice view. Besides, she liked to feel the softness of her body rubbing against hers. She always loved the proximity of a woman, but she had never enjoyed it so much like right in that moment. Suddenly the glass of wine she was holding wasn't as interesting as the feeling of the golden silky hair under her fingers.

"Santana Lopez, can't you even wait until your wedding night?" Her mother was right in front of her table.

"But mother, I…"

"Please, Santana you can't fool me! Your father and I have known about your… _activities _ever since few years." She said lowering her voice a little seeing Brittany asleep again, but she was scolding Santana even with her eyes.

"I thought that you could wait a little now that you're married…"

"I wasn't doing anything! You make me get married and I can't even kiss my wife?"

"I did it, Mrs. Lopez." Brittany said raising her head a little, during the discussion she woke up again.

"Oh dear, you don't have to blame yourself… as if I didn't know this one." She sweetly said, and turned towards Santana again, resuming her previous expression.

"I don't believe on anything you say since the Tina affair in your father's office."

"It was a one-time thing!"

"Tina or the office?"

"Both!" She exclaimed even though the office thing happened several times with more chicks she could remember… why did them like that stupid office so much?

"So, that's why Quinn was going out the hallway leading to the office few weeks ago?"

"I actually don't have a response for that…"

"Who is Quinn?" Brittany asked. It seemed the somnolence was already gone.

"No one." Santana said.

"Stop bothering the child." Her mother said making Santana frown because apparently she had forgotten that "the child" was older than her.

"Let her rest… after all, this poor thing must be expecting nights with no sleep at all, starting with this one." She finished pressing her lips into a thin line and denying with disapproval. Her mother had the very bad habit of being nosy.

As soon as she left, Brittany kept caressing her through the clothes.

"You are the one who starts the fondling and I'm the one who ends up being scolded… what kind of justice is that?"

Brittany laughed while she was softly running her finger on the fabric. The air she exhaled caused tickles to Santana and she got a chill.

"Who is Quinn?"

"Are you going to keep nagging on that?"

Santana had hoped to get rid of the subject.

"And who is Tina?"

"They don't matter." Santana tried to say but she saw Brittany's firm sight.

"If they don't matter then tell me who they are."

With a sigh, she decided to answer:

"They are girls that…" she made gestures to make her understand.

"That?"

"You know."

"I don't."

The brunette thought for a while how could she tell her

"Girls with whom I used to do what I'm supposed to do with only you now."

She finally answered.

"You kissed them?"

"Something further…" The situation began turned somewhat uncomfortable.

"Oh…" Brittany's upset expression gave away the fact that she already understood.

"But you won't see them anymore, right?"

"Never again." They kissed again until things got heater –and it was better for her mother not to pop out in there again.

"Why would I want them if now I have you?"

"Come with me." Brittany said taking her hand and standing up.

"Where?"

"Why do you always question about everything I do?" Brittany asked, stomping on the ground and trying to look angry, but she only made Santana to kiss her cheeks.

"You don't scare anyone looking so adorable."

"That's so unfortunate… therefore I won't ever make you angry so you don't have to worry about not having a proper angry face." She replied playfully while kissing the tip of her nose.

"What if you do something wrong?" She timidly lowered her gaze and whispered.

"Everyone said you were bad…"

"Oh, I am bad." Santana answered and for the first time she let out that mischievous smile she was always wearing.

"But not with you… it's just that other people don't deserve my kindness."

"I don't like people thinking you're evil." She whined but guided her towards an empty hallway.

Once they were there she started kissing her fervently. She hugged her by the waist pressing the younger girl against her own body.

Brittany went down, kissing her way to the jaw and neck, where she started licking and suckling, leaving a reddened patch on her skin.

"There will be time to do that later." Santana told her trying to stop the blonde's motions, even though she wanted her to keep doing it. Brittany didn't mind her and kept doing it.

"I don't know why do they tight these things so much." Brittany complained difficultly sneaking a finger in Santana's cleavage.

"To prevent you to touch me out of time, maybe." This provoked a giggle on Brittany.

"Then I'll have to ouch you elsewhere…" her hands roamed from the shoulder blades to the lower back, inches away of what she wanted to touch for real.

"Don't start things you won't be able to finish later." Was the warning Santana gave to the blonde, but it was herself who was keeping Brittany's hands lowering towards their destination.

"Who says I'm not going to be able to finish?" asked her squeezing the firm parts at her display once she lifted the long dress.

"Here and now?" Santana asked with a laugh.

"Why not? Right here, on the floor or on top of that shelf over there, if you please. I give a darn because, you know? I would have taken you right at the very moment we first kissed…" Brittany whispered in her ear. "On the grass, behind the trees."

"I want to do things right…" The brunette placed a chaste kiss on her lips.

"I never expected anything with you, so it doesn't bother me to wait a few minutes more to finally have you in that way."

Santana held her, caressed her full of freckles shoulders –almost the only visible skin –and felt Brittany trembling under her touch. Until that moment, she never realized how much she had desired Brittany not only in an affection way, but also physically, in a much primal sense.

They would have taken their clothes off in that moment, but the sound of bells was heard… lots of them, maybe a thousand. The sound approached slowly until it gave the impression of being right on top of where they were. Santana had heard something similar in the past and recognizing it, she took Brittany's hand.

"Come on." She said while pulling Brittany, who grunted in disapproval but ended up following her.

* * *

The sound of the bells was soothing Santana, who leaned on Brittany's shoulder. The blonde next to her was dedicated to drink the content of a wine bottle that she insisted to bring avoiding everyone who could protest –they weren't allowed to drink alcohol even in special occasions –and from time to time Santana drank a little too. There wasn't much of it left, and none of them dared to say it, but they needed it to calm down, knowing what was going to happen next.

She thought about how long the day had been, about the taken surprises and the answers she was planning to get once all the fuzz about the wedding had passed.

It was pretty much obvious that her father was behind all the secrecy of Santana's future wife, but why? She was absolutely sure her father knew. He must had known, it was impossible for him to be unaware of that. Why didn't he tell her that she was going to marry her beloved one, in the first place? Perhaps he enjoyed her suffering? She knew he wasn't the most gentle person ever, but to reach that point…

With a last dangling, the zeppelin came to a small dock. Both girls stared for a last time at the zeppelin-boat that took them to their destination.

"I like zeppelins." Brittany said, running her hand on the dark wood of the part where the zeppelin became a boat and Santana wished she was a zeppelin.

"Why? They are old-fashioned. And stupid, they are sausage-shaped."

"I like to see them in the sky." And she turned to see the firmament.

The brunette remembered the day she had been watching zeppelins, sliders, planes… the last day. She felt like somehow a lifetime had passed since that, as if it happened to a girl and she was a woman now… well, she did get married, at least she could ask to be treated like a woman.

The moment it happened was unnoticed, but Brittany lifted her as easily as a feather and took her to the inside of where they were going to spend their first night together.

She resembled a very thrilled girl on Christmas Eve. An automatic door opened and Brittany stopped in front of a bed.

Brittany carefully left her on the bed, contrasting with the energy she showed just minutes before. She kissed Santana and took her hand to make the brunette stand up. Santana, who was confused, let herself be guided and she stood on her knees, in front of the tall blonde. Brittany motioned her to turn around and until she felt her chest free of the pressure she had been feeling, she noticed that the other girl had taken the corset off.

Santana felt nervous like never before and kept the dress in place with her hands. Why did that happen to her in such an important moment? Not even the first time she had sex she felt this way… in fact, she acted all confident. The one who was nervous was the other girl –whose face she couldn't remember by now and much less her name –due to the fear of being fired by the parents of Santana if they somehow heard about it, because she worked in the kitchen and Santana was temporarily infatuated with her.

And there she was, the very same Santana, the oh-so-confident back in those days, avoiding her dress from falling off her body. She felt how Brittany's hands, those strong hands that she used to climb the tallest trees with no sweat at all, were grasping her forearms and gently yet, strongly, began retiring them of the front of Santana's body. Bit by bit she gave in and when lowered the forearms, Brittany places a kiss on her neck and caressed her shoulders, admiring the dark skin.

The blonde reached with her faced down hand and motioned a circle: she wanted her to turn around. Sighing, Santana obeyed; she wasn't used to be the one in a submissive position but something told her that wasn't the night to protest.

She turned around, staying still on her knees in front of Brittany, who placed both hands at each side of her waist, making her stand up. When she was standing on the bed, the blonde didn't waste any time and removed the dress with fast hands.

The dress fell upon her feet and Santana stayed only wearing her delicate lingerie facing her wife, who smiled approvingly and stared for a few seconds before taking her own dress off with no help. Santana doubted herself to be able to untie the knots… how did Brittany manage to undress with such a speed? When the dress fell, Santana noticed Brittany wasn't wearing any lingerie. Not a single thing.

Sure thing, the blonde noticed how the dark eyes were suddenly wide open, because she kissed the back of her hand, laughed a little and explained:

"I don't like undies… they're uncomfortable and hard to remove."

Santana arched a brow and wanted to enhance the fact that removing a fancy wedding dress was supposed to be harder than taking off a set of panties, bra and garter belts but she refrained from doing so. She wasn't going to protest having a natural sight of Brittany's body.

Resuming her actions, the blonde pressed herself to Santana, with her face on the dark stomach and going down the womb.

Because of that careful behavior, Santana didn't guess that the blonde's next move would be to jump onto the bed, take both her legs and spread them to make embrace her waist, falling on top of the brunette.

The air left Santana's lungs with force once she hit the soft mattress.

"You are crazy." The brunette said tucking some blonde hair that fell on her face.

Brittany shushed her with her index finger and unclasped the front of the bra. Santana took her hand to stop the action, which provoked a sweet smile from the tall girl and made Santana feel stupid… since when she had turned into such a coward?

When she finally unclasped it and retired it, started to remove everything else, even the stockings. Once she was finished, she sat getting a little away like an artist trying to see his finished artwork from a better perspective; her smile resembled the expression of a cat that is about to eat a harmless mouse.

"_I am a mouse."_ Santana thought, not knowing what she was saying.

_The cat _sat straddling _the mouse girl_, and traced Santana's body, feeling her nudity and glowing in it, as if she was trying to memorize every detail. She lay on top of her, pressing both girl's breasts, and this made them moan softly at the same time.

A pale hand was caressing her thigh… no, more like, _floated _above, like giving it ghost caresses. It was strange: she didn't feel and yet felt a shiver going through her and knew exactly where it was… it was almost like _feeling_. It was a nice change after having been wearing the tie until she threw it away in the ceremony and it fell on Quinn's grumpy face. Brittany went up with her hands, at the same level, leaving them on top of her ribs and slowly going further up so slowly that Santana felt like crying out of despair.

"You have a nice self-control for someone who was so impatient at the party." Santana teased her trying to ignore the pain she felt in her core.

Brittany's laughter seemed to echo amongst the entire room. Santana received a kiss from her and finally felt the touch of the blonde on her breasts. She let out a sigh of relieved and bit her lip when she replaced her hands with her mouth, licking and gently nibbling the delicate skin.

Santana's rushed breathing seemed to satisfy the beautiful Dutch girl, and she scratched Santana's stomach with her impossibly short fingernails, tracing circles in there… she was having fun, taking her time, intentionally teasing Santana, like testing her. Each time she tried to take her hand to guide it or tried to touch, Brittany moved a little and smiled with fun… it was almost possible to hear her purring.

Just with her index finger, Brittany went down the abdomen stopping for a moment to toy with the navel and going down to the inner side of the thighs. With her other hand she kept caressing one of Santana's sensitive nipples.

"I think that was enough." And finally, she invaded the most intimate part of her, searching and finding a spot that made Santana arch and release the best earned moan of her entire life.

The blue eyes of Brittany never felt so hypnotic like in that moment. They had an own light, like no reflecting light at all, but emitting it. While Brittany was licking her abdomen and went down giving away where they were heading to, Santana couldn't take away her sight not even half a second. Looking at Brittany's eyes, those now were darker, enhanced the sensations, multiplying them by thousands. The touch of her tongue tasting her wetness almost made her explode.

Surely, it was her pride what was restraining her to reach instantly her orgasm: she'd die before not being able to control her body like a newbie. She had done the act hundreds of times… no, fuck it. This was a complete different experience to the ones she had felt before. They all seemed mediocre now, because she never had a lover like the one making love to her.

Once she was done using her tongue, she put a finger inside… then another one and she pressed on that little bud of nerves with her palm, straightening her back.

Santana sat at the same time and both of them let out a satisfied noise. Now the brunette was moving with frenzy, no mattering how desperate she could look, and this didn't bother Brittany, who kissed her with hunger and pressed against her even more with her free hand.

Brittany's hands were lighter, skillful and more confident than Santana's. They found every single spot that made her tremble with desire and the brunette wondered how many people she had made feel pleasure, what did she do to them and what did she let them do to her. Just thinking about it made her feel anger, in some weird way in her throat and her stomach pit.

And Brittany was set to find all Santana's secret spots like she was doing this for years now, until she felt her contracting with pleasure and fell on the bed, panting and satisfied.

Her upsetting hadn't disappeared yet and she scowled.

"What's wrong?" She asked caressing her face.

"You are too warm…"

"You won't ever see them, right?" Santana asked, trying to ignore her velvet touch, staring at her with severity.

"Who?"

"Whoever you learned to do this with." Santana replied. She knew it sounded plain stupid and childish, but after all, Brittany had asked her not to see Quinn too.

"You didn't like it?" Brittany was genuinely worried.

"On the contrary… I don't like to think you did this before." She wanted to shut up and stop making a fool out of herself but truly, she couldn't.

"I had my fair of lovers too and yet…"

"I am not very smart," Brittany replied with her sweet voice "but you are my wife and for me that means from now on I will do this only with you from now on. The truth is I want to burn that office to forget you were there with the so called Quinn and Tina."

Brittany scowled as well while saying the last part, but she leaned over to kiss her.

They stared at each other for a long while until Brittany fell asleep. Santana observed her, loving her even more with each passing second and before closing her eyes as well, she looked at her ring, which was shining with a deep dark blue color.


	4. Rumors, Secrets, Truths

Author's note: lol I received a review asking me to update in the name of Brittana, so be it. Sorry about the lack of Brittana interaction but this is to build up the story a little.

* * *

Chapter III: Rumors, secrets, truths

* * *

Santana was walking one step ahead, letting Brittany linger behind her, walking afraid inside William Mckinley High School, the high-profile school where Santana attended and now she was going to do so. Brittany was trying to lower herself a little, pretending to be shorter than she really was, hiding and trying to avoid people. She wasn't like this in her usual days, but this wasn't a usual day: it was her first public appearance ever since she got married to Santana.

However, it wasn't that anyone was paying attention to them. Things had went back to normal once the Lopez-Pierce wedding had ended and they were not longer in sight of the entire world. Of course, economists would be checking on their steps, but this was more a matter between Maxwell Pierce and the secretary Lopez rather than two newlywed brats. Yet, they still had to deal with a bunch of prep kids who loved the smell of fear and insecurity.

Hence, there they were, walking with small steps across the parking of the school with some of their classmates staring at them, some friendly, some mockingly and some of them with no expression at all.

"San, why is everyone staring at us?"

_Staring at you, _Santana thought but it'd have been worse, so she kept herself shut.

"We're fresh meat." Well, that was better.

"We're seventeen; I don't think that's fresh at all." Brittany replied. They kept walking but Santana felt the damn entrance so far away.

She spotted known faces smiling and waving politely. There she saw Jacob Ben Israel, who approached her trying to get an interview. Israel was the youngest son of a well-known journalist who had successfully married his other 3 descendants, and unluckily for Jacob marrying the youngest child wasn't a priority, especially one as hideous as him.

She also saw Tina who awkwardly waved and turned around immediately. She was talking to Blaine Anderson, a handsome gay kid that according the rumors was most likely to get engaged to her.

The day went by as fast as it could, and the presence of Brittany helped a lot. She was being loved by everyone because once she got rid of her unusual shyness everyone saw why Santana was so happy of being married to that hot looking and naïve blonde and fortunately all Santana's previous hook ups were staying away. Everything was going nicely until the lunch time arrived.

There was huge fuzz going on the school cafeteria when they entered, but they weren't the center of attention. Everyone looked worried and yet, thrilled to share such a gossip; you could tell by their faces the news were really something juicy.

Another engagement, maybe? Perhaps the Cohen-Chang-Anderson engagement was a fact already. Engagements at such an early age weren't uncommon; the weird part was if they got married before their twenties, and that's why the Lopez-Pierce wedding had arisen so much of the media attention.

They sat at the first table Santana chose, Brittany always following closely.

"Hey, Hummel. What's the big deal about?" Santana asked to a well-groomed, pale boy with an innocent face.

The boy curiously looked towards Brittany, but returned his gaze to Santana.

"Another engagement has been confirmed." He answered getting very close to her. He sounded excited but also she saw concern in his eyes.

"Blaine and Tina?"

"Blai… oh no, thank God. I'm afraid it's not them… well, just an expression." It wasn't a secret that Kurt Hummel had a crush on Blaine but they weren't suitable for each other.

"Then who is it? Stop playing around and tell me. I hadn't seen people this weird since my engagement was announced, even though I was the only idiot who didn't know shit."

Kurt only bit his lower lip before getting even closer. It looked like they were about to kiss and that sent a pang of jealousy to Brittany.

"It came out as a huge surprise. No one knew, not even aware of the fact that an arrangement was being settled between those two families…"

"Dammit, Kurt, just fucking say it!"

"Fine! Christ, no one can build up a little emotion these days…"

"You want emotion? I will give emotion to your life if you don't start talking right now."

"Marley Rose and Kitty Wilde are getting married."

Santana felt as if someone had thrown a bucket of cold water on her. She was familiar with both girls and couldn't help but feel pity towards the first one. Marley Rose was the sweetest girl after Brittany she had ever known… the kind of girl you deeply enjoy having around and makes your day better; on the other hand, "monster" was a word that could easily define Kitty Wilde, Quinn Fabray's sidekick. Wilde had always been crazy for Quinn and had dreamed that someday perhaps the Fabray family could set their eyes on her, but unluckily for her that was aiming too high for her, the Fabray family being more interested in financial power rather than political, thus confirmed by Quinn's two potential engagements.

Apparently Wilde family was no different. Senator Wilde had definitely made a nice move by choosing the Rose family, who was currently catalogued as one of the richest families in the country with their canned food company.

"Satan? I mean, Santana?" This made Santana snap out of her thoughts.

"Oh, sorry. I was just…"

"Wallowing in sorrow for poor and charming Marley?"

"Yeah, pretty much." She truly felt sorry for her. "Where is she?"

Kurt sighed and hesitated before answering.

"I guess she's still in the bathroom with Unique, crying. Kitty didn't take the news very well, as expected."

"What the hell did she do?"

"She… she took a bunch of Rose's canned dog food and threw it to her as soon as she found her."

"What?! Where the fuck is Kitty? I swear to God I'll…"

"She left. No one has seen her and I think it's better that way, for her own sake."

"I have to find Marley." Santana stood up with Brittany doing the same. She had almost forgotten her presence; her blood was practically boiling… how could something like that happen to someone so nice?

"Britt." She caressed her face. "I have to find Marley; you don't need to come if you don't want to."

"I'll go with you." Brittany took the hand that was caressing her cheek and kissed the fingertips.

Santana smiled and kissed her innocently. She loved how supportive her wife was.

"Let's go" she said and they laced their hands heading to find Marley.

* * *

It turned out that Marley was hiding in girl's locker room while trying to take off the rest of dog food of her hair. Unique was her only companion in there, helping to wash the delicate locks of the brunette. She was still sobbing and that was the only sign that gave away her sadness, the water combining with her tears. As soon as they heard noise they nervously turned around to see Santana entering the room with her wife.

Unique felt nervous; had it been someone else she would have said "get out" right away, but she didn't want to face the wrath of Santana.

"Thank God I found you." Santana was relieved.

What any of the present people wasn't expecting was that Marley stepped out of the shower and threw herself to the arms of Santana, uncontrollably sobbing. They surely offered a weird scene: the newlywed Santana Lopez being hugged by a half-naked girl in front of her wife and said girl's best friend.

But not any of them did mind. Brittany was actually feeling sorry for her; Santana was feared in the school and this Marley chick seemed to be comfortable around the Latina.

"I received a call to go to principal's office." She started explaining. She wasn't sobbing anymore, although tears strolled down her cheek every once in a while.

"When I got there I didn't know what was going on, Kitty was in there with her parents. My mother was also waiting for me."

_I thought something bad happened, but then I saw everyone was smiling. Even Kitty was smiling with that charming face of her, the one that makes you think she's actually an angel._

_Figgins started talking about how happy he was for us, congratulating both of our families and giving his blessings… I didn't even know what on earth was he talking about and when I turned to see Kitty she shrugged. Everything was so weird and I felt like an outcast, because they were celebrating for God know what reason._

_Then Mr. Wilde started talking about how grateful he was with my mother for giving his family that opportunity and my mother said that she was honored. God, I feel so stupid because I didn't suspect anything, who would have guessed what they were about to say?_

_Mr. Wilde turned to see me and said how pretty and gentle I was; we had previously met when attending the brunch he offered in his house few months ago and I managed to thank him the best I could. Then it dawned on me when he said "what an honor will it be to have such a charming young lady in my family"._

_I thought they were kidding. But then I saw his wife widening her smile and then looked at my mom, who excitedly laughed. I was still hoping all that was part of an elaborated prank, until I saw her face. She looked so… happy. That's when I accepted that I was going to marry Kitty._

_However, when I turned to see Kitty again, she was still smiling but there was something weird about her face. Her facial muscles were twitching, as if she was struggling to keep them in place and yet, she was so nice to my mom and said how happy she was… she's such a good actress, even I'd buy it if I didn't know better. You know my background history with her more than anyone else._

Santana nodded, completely silent. Marley had been 'friends' with Kitty in the past, until she realized that Kitty only wanted to cause her problems.

_I was so confused… never in my life I would have expected something like that… I mean, I always knew Kitty's dream was marrying Quinn although her family was settling a marriage with Puckerman's younger son or so I heard. Christ, Kitty started bullying me again when she heard my mom was also putting me as a candidate for that boy._

"Why didn't you tell your mom? I mean, Kitty may be an entitled bitch but a bitch after all."

"I can't…" More tears fell down Marley's pretty face.

"My mom loves me and I'm pretty sure she'd break the engagement but I can't let her do that. It must have taken a lot of effort to arrange this."

"Still, she wants the best for you and if you tell her the truth about Kitty…"

"No!" Marley looked desperate. "Santana, the engagement has been announced already. If we call this off…"

"Your family would lose reliability." Santana finished for her. She felt powerless knowing this.

"Exactly. No one would want to get engaged with the daughter of someone who backs off a commitment. I don't care about me spending my whole life alone, but you've seen how things are, Santana. The more we have, the more we can lose, and with the help of the Wildes we can achieve a little more security."

"When are you getting married?"

"In four months." More tears strolled down Marley's face.

* * *

"I don't fucking care, Howard, I must talk with my god damn dad!"

"Miss… I mean, Mrs. Lopez, please understand that he's been busy…"

"That's what you've been saying ever since I got back from my honeymoon, I'm not buying that shit anymore."

"But he told me…"

"Oh so he's got the time to talk to you but not his fucking daughter. Piss off." She pushed Howard aside and was ready to bring the security system down if she had to, when the door slid aside in that very moment, revealing a very surprised Mr. Lopez.

"Well, if it isn't my beautiful lovely daughter." People were getting out of his office, all of them congratulating her once again for her marriage. She politely thanked them until they all left.

"You know, now that you're a married woman you shouldn't be here spying on Terri and Holly…"

"Oh, cut the crap."

"Fine, then, let's get in my office."

Secretary Lopez's office was immaculate, as expected from a man of his position and range; his desk wasn't as ordered as other spots in the place, it was slightly messed for it had documents piled and some electronic devices on top of them.

"So, tell me… if you're not here to be a pervert about my co-workers, what can possibly be the reason you're here?"

"Stop playing dumb, dad, you know why I'm here."

"I'm afraid I don't, my dear."

"Why did you hide the fact that I was marrying Brittany? All this time, you knew. You knew about my affair with her. Why did you make me miserable thinking that I was destined to marry someone else if all this time you could have made me happy by just saying it?"

"Santana, don't be such a drama queen."

"I demand to know! I was literally wishing to die before my wedding, or for some sort of miracle to happen!"

Her father smiled. Santana didn't know what she could possibly hate the most: his mischievous smile or the fact that they were practically the same; all her was just a carbon copy of him.

He sat on his chair, playing with a coin.

"You know, Santana, I was just thinking about you. We're both the same, from my two children you're the one I feel prouder for. You're just like me."

"I'm not." Santana stubbornly said even though she knew the truth.

Her father laughed.

"Oh, really? Then I guess you're like your mother? I saw that little scene she made when you wanted to enjoy the proximity of your wife."

He stopped focusing on the coin and instead, stared at Santana.

"I was young when I got engaged to your mother. Not as young as you are and, believe me, I would have arranged your marriage for later if I could…"

"You're not saying what I want to know."

"Oh, right. Let's put it this way: as your father, I know you. And I expected you to grow tired of your fiancée as soon as you knew you were getting married with her."

"What? That doesn't make any sense!"

"You love her, but you knew you couldn't have her. Therefore all you're feeling now is pure bliss, which wouldn't have happened if you knew she was going to marry you from the beginning. Yes, you would have been so happy, but right now you'd be bored already and wishing for this to end. I was doing you a favor, my child."

"That's not true, I really love her. I won't get bored or stop loving Brittany until the sky falls down." Santana said.

"You cannot be tamed, Tana."

"I…"

"Don't try to prove me wrong… we both know you'll fail. Is there anything else you want to discuss?"

"What you said is completely stupid."

"If you say so. Can I help you, then?"

"Yes, there is something else. Why is Marley Rose engaged with Kitty Wilde?"

"Are they? Oh my, I must send my congratulations to both their families, in that case."

"Stop playing dumb!"

"Careful, Santana." He glared at her. Sometimes, Santana could easily forget how threatening he could be.

"You may be married but I'm still your father. However I feel your concern… I understand Marley Rose has been a beloved friend to you all this time."

She didn't like his tone; surely he was thinking they used to be fuck buddies.

"Why is this happening? They're getting married in four months!"

"Senator Wilde can be a little impatient."

"I would believe that if my wedding hadn't been two weeks ago, being barely seventeen years old."

Mr. Lopez sighed.

"We can't take anything for granted. Difficult times are about to come and we need to prepare as good as we can. I'm pretty sure that's what Mr. Wilde and Mrs. Rose see."

"Prepare? But at what cost?"

Silence was the only one to respond.

Santana was calmly walking through the hallways of the school, after taking Brittany to Figgins' office, who wanted to properly welcome her. The events from the past day hadn't allowed him to do so, so there was Santana, calmly waiting for her return while relaxing her muscles with a walk.

"Hello, Santana, is always a pleasure to have you here."

The vision of blonde hair and stunning green-hazel eyes blocked her path. Luscious pink lips were smiling, but not in a warm, legit way… in fact those beautiful eyes looked ice cold.

"Quinn." Santana nodded, acknowledging her presence.

"Back from your honeymoon so soon? Did you get tired of your dimwitted wife already?"

Santana glared at her.

"Careful with that tongue, Fabray. Either Puckerman or Berry will need it… oh, wait, maybe not. Is it true that maybe they will marry each other?"

Quinn frowned. She hated when her failed engagements were brought to the conversation.

"Someone's not getting enough sex."

"You wish!" Santana laughed.

"Yeah, I do. Maybe then I could… _help_." Quinn was lowering her voice on purpose, distilling sensuality from every word.

The Latina arched a brow.

"What do you mean?"

"With help I mean 'sex', Santana. Jesus, maybe she's affecting you more than you think."

"Why are saying this? Shouldn't you be offering your sorry ass to Puckerman or Berry?"

"For what? I'm getting married to someone; either it's any of them or someone else." She wasn't lying. "Why would a girl like you marry so young?"

"Sacrifice." Santana sighed, quoting her father. "It's not like I regret it, though."

"Sooner or later you're going to. And when that happens, I hope to be around. We're still young and having such a commitment at such an early age may be a _charge_."

"Why is everyone saying that?" The brunette was getting impatient.

"Why is everyone saying what?"

They both startled and saw Brittany standing behind them, with the confused expression of a dog.

"I was just congratulating Santana." Quinn politely said.

"Oh." Brittany smiled. "Thank you!"

"I'm Lucy Quinn Fabray." Quinn politely offered her hand. She was radiant, and looked like a true angel.

"Nice to meet you." Apparently Brittany had forgotten her grudge against her, offering her hand as well to shake Quinn's.

"We must go." Santana interrupted, taking Brittany by her elbow and earning a confused glance from her.

"Actually I shall go, too. Nice to meet you and congratulations again." She said but her sight lingered on Santana more than necessary, smirking.

_Difficult times are about to come._

She was sure everyone knew something she didn't.

When being on Santana's arms, Brittany felt as light as a feather. The brunette was stronger than she seemed to be and her warmth cradled her so softly that she felt her single embrace was enough for her in life.

They were lying sprawled on the grass, as they used to do. Not even having an entire house was appealing for them, they just enjoyed their company the way they used to before everything started.

"When I met you, I couldn't imagine life without you." Brittany started.

"Me neither."

"But then I remembered I was engaged and I couldn't imagine my life with you while loving you… I mean, you as in, my fiancée and you as my beloved one… gosh, this is so confusing."

Santana laughed.

"I know what you mean. But right now I wouldn't bear my life without you; either it's you as in Toby or my fiancée, now wife."

"Say it again."

"I wouldn't bear my life without my wife."

"I like the sound of that." They kissed and stared at each other; Santana caressing her hands.

"Do you think… that we would have fallen for each other anyways, even if we didn't know each other before the wedding?" the dark haired girl asked, hesitant.

"I like to think so. It'd have been difficult for sure, but…"

"I feel sick even thinking about it… I'd have put a living hell in your life before getting to know you." Santana lowered her gaze.

"I know." Brittany nodded. "Everyone told me how ruthless you were, and I wasn't scared but I kept thinking '_what if she hates me'_."

"That would be very stupid from me. No one can possibly hate you."

"I feel bad, you know? Somehow we were lucky enough to end up with each other but I've heard stories."

"Yeah." A shiver ran down her spine remembering the Karofsky-Smythe wedding.

"Do you think someday people will be able to marry whoever they want?" Brittany stared to the clouds; now she was lying beside Santana.

"I don't know. There was a time you could actually do that but it was the same."

"What do you mean?" the blonde frowned.

"They married so easily and divorced almost immediately."

"Well, I think that, if people had the right to do so again, they would think wisely this time."

"Perhaps. Or perhaps they would be used to marry for benefits."

"I wish I could do something to fix that… I'd want our children to marry someone they truly love like we did."

That made Santana turn around so fast that her vision went blurry for a second.

"Children?"

"Yeah, you know… those little midgets that pop out from your…"

"I know what children are. And I know they pop out from your vagina, thank you."

"They do?" Brittany was genuinely surprised. "I was gonna say they pop out from your mailbox, delivered by a stork."

"Oh."

"Damn… that must hurt. I wonder if I can't get a watermelon instead, it must hurt as hell too but it'd be cool."

Santana smiled. She loved being there, lying beside her wife and listening her ramblings. She knew that if heaven existed, it'd be something like this.

Nothing else mattered, or at least she could pretend that it didn't.

She just got on top of her again, kissing her and feeling the heat of her tongue. Difficult times were about to come, but in that very moment, the only times that mattered were these.


End file.
